This invention relates to self-adhesive labels, and more particularly, to methods for making laminated resealable booklet on label products.
Laminated resealable booklet labels are available in a variety of configurations, such as the designs described in Instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,357. The Instance ""357 patent discloses several resealable booklet label designs which are made in succession on a web of release material for later application onto containers. Two of the designs have a base label and a tab portion. The tab portion is lifted from the container to open the booklet. In one design, the tab portion for one product is taken from a support piece for an adjacent product on the web. This does not require special manufacturing processes, but the tab portion itself is adhered to the container, which makes initial removal more difficult. In the other Instance design, the tab portion is not adhered to the container, but special openings must be cut out of the booklets during fabrication, which is done off-line and increases manufacturing costs. Thus, there is a need for methods for making laminated resealable booklet label products having unadhered tabs which do not require off-line processes such as cutting out portions of the booklets during fabrication.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved laminated resealable booklet labels.
Another object is to provide new and improved methods for making laminated resealable booklet labels having an unadhered pull tab.
In keeping with one aspect of this invention, a succession of label products are fabricated in succession on an elongated web of release material. Each finished label product includes a self-adhesive base label and a booklet on the base label. The booklet is spaced from a first edge of the base label which is transverse to the direction of the web, and preferably extends over and beyond a second transverse edge of the base label.
A self-adhesive laminate overlays the base label and booklet in a manner which secures the booklet in place over the base label. The laminate extends from the first transverse edge of the booklet to a point which is past both the second transverse edge of the base label and the portion of the booklet which extends beyond the base label. The portion of the laminate which extends past the booklet is secured to the release material during fabrication, and directly to a container in use, up to a first transverse edge of the overhanging portion of the laminate. A laminated paper pull tab extends from a portion of the first transverse laminate edge to a second transverse laminate edge. However, the pull tab is not adhered to the web, or the container, because the paper, which is adhered to the adhesive side of the laminate, does not adhere to the release material or the container. The paper in the pull tab is fabricated from base label stock by deadening or neutralizing the adhesive on the base label material beneath the pull tab during manufacturing.
The label products can be made on a flexo label press from a reel of self-adhesive label stock having pressure-sensitive adhesive label material adhered to a release liner. The label stock is loaded in the press with the release liner up, which is opposite the usual orientation. This orientation allows printing processes to be performed on the adhesive side of the label stock, as will be seen.
The release liner is separated from the label material, and a solution of UV adhesive deadner is applied in a pattern to portions of the adhesive on the label material. The pattern can be applied at a printing station of the press. The dried adhesive deadner solution is then exposed to ultraviolet light, which causes the adhesive deadner to neutralize or deaden the adhesive covered by the solution. The self-adhesive label material is then re-united with the release material, and the label stock is turned over to its usual orientation.
In a first die-cutting operation, a succession of spaced initial bases are created by die-cutting only the self-adhesive label material and removing the waste matrix surrounding the initial bases. The initial bases can be printed on the flexo press if desired.
A pre-fabricated booklet is fed onto each initial base and secured to the web by a web of pressure-sensitive laminate. The booklets can be printed by any suitable method, such as lithography.
The label products are finished in a second die-cutting and waste removal operation. Each finished product includes a base label, a booklet, and a pull tab which is spaced from the base label and booklet. The laminate covers the base label, booklet, pull tab and space between the base label/booklet and the pull tab.
The base label in each label product is formed from one initial base, and the pull tab for each label product is formed from an adjacent initial base. The pull tab is not adhered to the release liner because it is cut from the adhesive deadened portion of the self-adhesive label material.
The finished label products are applied to containers such as bottles using conventional labeling equipment. The base label and the portion of the laminate between the base label/booklet and the pull tab are adhered to the container, but the pull tab is not adhered. Since the pull tab is not adhered to the container, it can be easily lifted and pulled. The portion of the laminate adhered to the container can be pulled off easily, which opens the booklet. The booklet can be resealed by replacing that portion of the laminate on the container.